In widely used conventional techniques, a user is notified of having received a specific type of communication such as a phone call or an email, in a case where a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or smartphone, receives it. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a mobile phone that displays notification information regarding a new email arrival in a notification region of a lock screen.